Service providers perform services, such as calibration, on industrial process equipment. These service providers may be external third-party providers or in-house service providers, such as a maintenance department. The industrial process operator manually receives and stores records of documented evidence of service performance and results for compliance with standards and regulations. But the various service providers each deliver documented evidence of service performance in their own format that conforms to the service provider's record keeping requirements. The industrial process operator is left to manually process and adapt the various incompatible formats into a format that conforms to the industrial process operator's record keeping requirements. Moreover, each piece of documented evidence received from service providers only provides information about the particular instrument upon which the service was performed. To determine an overall status of the equipment to which the instruments are connected, the industrial process operator must individually review instrument compliance information.